Dos tazas de té
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Abrió el ventanal y gritó por su soledad, por su vacío. Nunca se esperó que él apareciera ahí.


**Disclaimer: **_No. 6_ es propiedad intelectual de Atsuko Asano. Yo me dedico a amarla sin condiciones y sin ninguna clase de aportación económica.

**Notas de secretos **

Esta historia es la primera que publico sobre No. 6, aunque he de decir que no es ni la primera que escribo (bueno, que termino de escribir sí) ni la única que haré. Este anime/manga/novela ligera me parece asombrosa, más allá de si tiene tintes shonen-ai o no.

Así que, supongo que con esto anuncio mi llegada. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos tazas de té<strong>

Memorias de un secreto~

¿Qué niño podría sentirse abrumado en una ciudad perfecta, en una ciudad que reconoce que su talento es sobresaliente y que lo protege de todo el mal que existe fuera de sus murallas? Ninguno. Ni siquiera él.

No. 6 había sido su hogar siempre, era lo único que conocía. Su ciudad sólo sacaba el lado bueno de la gente, que ya no tenía que pelear por demostrar su supremacía. Ahí, en el interior de ese amurallado blanco estaba su hogar, el pedazo de paraíso terrenal, el sueño concretado, el monumento a la paz.

Sion sabía todo eso y estaba agradecido por poder vivir ahí, pero eso no eliminaba el nudo que se le formaba en el pecho en ocasiones ni las ganas inmensas de gritar. Quería gritar para liberarse de _algo_, aunque no supiese lo que era. ¿Presión, perfección? No… Era más exacto definirlo como vacío.

Tenía a su madre, la mujer que lo daba todo por él y que lo amaba a rabiar. Sabía que con ella podía contar siempre, en todos los aspectos de su vida y que ella nunca lo defraudaría. Safu y su abuela también estaban ahí, apoyándolo en cada paso y festejando sus logros como si fuesen los propios. Esas tres mujeres eran todo lo que tenía, pero no todo lo que deseaba. En su interior, Sion ansiaba ser como uno de esos niños que veía en el parque, jugando. Quería tener más amigos, más personas con quiénes contar que aquellas tres féminas que, por incondicionales, se le antojaban dispensables. Y eso lo hacía sentir pesado, culpable, sucio.

Fue por ello que la noche del tifón decidió abrir el ventanal. Quería creer que la lluvia limpiaría sus culpas y le daría la redención que tanto añoraba, que le quitaría esa asfixiante presión de ser quien era y, en cierta medida, obtendría la libertad que su corazón pedía con ahínco.

Y gritó.

Gritó porque no se sentía perfecto, porque había exigido mucho de sí. Gritó porque se sentía preso por los deseos de los demás, por la necesidad de no defraudar a quienes habían depositado sus esperanzas en él. Gritó por los deberes, que eran muchísimos más que los de cualquier niño de su edad. Gritó por esa opresión en el pecho, por ese vacío que nacía en su corazón y llegaba a la boca de su estómago. Gritó para que la lluvia se llevara sus temores, para que le diera nuevamente un poco de paz. Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones sólo para oírse de nuevo a sí mismo, para encontrar su salvación personal.

Estaba inmerso en sí mismo, embotado por su tranquilidad, cuando lo vio. Un niño con la playera cubierta de sangre, totalmente empapado, a contraluz…

Sion quiso asustarse, pero algo dentro de él suspiró con alivio. ¿Sería él por quien gritaba? ¿Sería un amigo? ¿Sería un mensaje divino? No importaba… _Era_.

Curó sus heridas sin mediar palabra, como si con eso él pusiese dar puntos a las inquietudes de su interior, como si con ese sencillo acto pudiese reafirmarse como un ser humano. Lo curó y se curó. Le dio puntos y, en cierto grado, cosió su futuro a su presente.

Cuando supo quién era, no se inquietó. Había hecho lo correcto, había rescatado al muchacho que lo había salvado parcialmente de sus propios demonios. A la persona que le haría compañía libremente durante esa noche de lluvia, un amigo.

No podía negar que tenía un poco de miedo por lo que ocurriría en la mañana, pero por el momento se había prometido no preocuparse. Lo único que debía interesarle era que su ruego silencioso había sido escuchado, que esa noche podía vivir la ilusión de empezar de cero con ese niño, que no esperaba nada de él. Que, por única ocasión, podía tener dos tazas de té en su mesilla y disfrutar cada sorbo sin temor a no ser lo suficientemente bueno.

Por esa noche, sólo por esa noche, lo era.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de un secreto <strong>

Gracias por leer y, de antemano (a la minoría que lo haga) por comentar. Espero que tengan un muy feliz inicio de semana.


End file.
